


Priya's confessions

by ravenadottir



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir
Summary: Beach Hut Confessions is a series focused on the perspective from the islanders, their reactions,questions answered and thoughts, once they're in the Beach Hut.All the breaking points in their journeys and how they dealt with them are included.The way I envision them dealing with every single storm that hit the Villa.
Relationships: Bobby/Priya (Love Island), Ibrahim/Priya (Love Island), Noah/Priya (Love Island), Priya & Main Character (Love Island), Priya/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Priya's confessions

Day 3 – the morning after Priya chose a boy to couple up with, leaving a girl in danger of being dumped from the Villa.

Priya enters the room in her fashionable, glamorous yellow cape. She adjusts her outfit, taking a seat, crossing her legs. As she picks up the first card, she shifts on her seat, visibly uncomfortable, tossing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Good morning, everybody." She sighs and starts reading. “What was the most difficult moment so far in the Villa?”

She stops to think for a minute, tapping the card on the side of her head, making the red strands shine with the lights from the room.

She answers the question in a very eloquent, serious voice.

"I think it was to choose someone to couple up and leave the sweetest girl in here, single…"

She doesn’t say anything else, picking up the next card.

“Why not pick someone like Hannah’s or Lottie’s partners, since they weren’t so welcoming?” The same tapping motion occurs, this time, on the opposite hand.

"Because the girl that was left single has a better chance of survival, than Lottie or Hannah.

It’s easy for the boys to distinguish which girl should stay… and which one should be dumped."

She gives the camera a cheeky wink, snapping her tongue on the roof of her mouth.

Moving on to the final one, she reads it in a more excited tone.

“Is there anyone you’d like to pursue in the Villa? If yes, who?”

Priya’s eyes quickly scan the room, focusing on one corner for a split second and then, turning to look at the camera, she chuckles playfully.

"Ah…! There are two people I’d love to get to know better, but I don’t think I’ll have a proper chance to do it… for now…"

With a large, sarcastic smile, she sees the green flashing, getting up and leaving the hut with a little wave.

~~

Day 6 – The day after Lucas and Henrik were dropped in the Villa, the girls had a lot of questions to answer.

Priya enters the room, relaxed and apparently, excited.

"Let’s jump right into it!" The first card makes her laugh, with her head tossed back. “What do you think of the new guys? Are you interested in any of them?”

She starts humming, with perched lips and staring at the camera, arching one of her brows, suggestively.

"Can I be honest? I love Henrik’s energy! He’s so cute, and adorable..." she sticks her tongue out "and eager to please… but if I had a chance with anyone of my two favorites, I wouldn’t exchange them for Henrik… plus, Lucas is too stiff for me. It wouldn’t work out."

With a suave wink, she places the card on the table, picking up the next one.

“Who are your top three choices if there’s a recoupling and you’re choosing first?” She raises her brows, putting her hand on her heart. "oh, wow… you guys don’t waste any time… love that…"

The card goes on top of the first one, and she intertwines her fingers.

"Bobby is one, because we’d be in a friendship couple. He’s amazing, but it would be only to save my ass… and his." she stares at the ceiling for a moment, then proceeds. "As for the other two, I don’t know how that would work, but one of them… is a girl… and the other is really committed."

She shrugs, picking up the last card.

"We’ll see how it goes… next question. “Do you think the new boys had heads turning? If yes, whose?”"

She looks at it, taken aback, and for a moment, a smile crosses her lips.

"Well… Lucas made quite the hit with a girl or two. You must’ve seen it, but he had quite the impact with… Hope.'' She smiles openly, but quickly stops herself. As for the other girls, I don’t think they were genuinely interested. At least, it didn’t seem that way. Now… if you really wanna know… there are heads been turned within us, the OG, and you can expect some draaama…"

With a final giggle, she gets up, as the screen turns green, closing the door behind her.

~~

Day 11 – The day after Operation Nope and the arrival of Jakub and Chelsea

Priya’s eyes are puffed, as she enters the room. She has what looks like a compact in her hand. Picking up the whole stack of cards, she doesn’t stare directly at the camera in any given moment.

Her voice is, at times, shaken.

"First question. “How are the Islanders dealing with new arrivals Jakub and Chelsea?”"

She takes a deep breath, making her lips move with the intensity of her exhaling.

"We’re dealing alright. Jakub is fit, but incredibly boring, Chelsea has a huge mouth,

and I don’t think I can deal with them for too long! The boys are feeling threatened by Jakub, but they shouldn’t… he’s… bland...

She reads the next one with a bored tone to her voice.

“Who came up with the idea of… Op-Operation Nope? Was Noah the person you wanted to go with, before?”

She rolls her eyes and sticks to short answers.

"Bobby came up with the whole operation thing, but I thought about the plan before... not gonna lie. Yes, Noah was one of the people I was interested in…

I wanted an opportunity to talk to him alone, since that never happens, because Hope has him on a fucking leash…!"

As the third question is read by Priya, her voice loses combustion with every word.

"How do you think the next recoupling is gonna go?"

She ponders a little longer to answer this one.

"Probably a disaster. If it’s a Boys’ choice, and I think it will be, they’ll probably let Jakub choose first. Unless he chooses Marisol, or me, everything will go to shit.

And I have a feeling he’s got his eye on someone else… other than me or Marisol.

The screen takes a moment, but flashes, warning her to go.

~~

Day 15 – The day after the girls went to Casa Amor

Priya has a certain energy when going to the Beach Hut in Casa Amor. Excited, she sits on the couch, taking a card in her hand.

"“How do you think the boys are doing back in the Villa?” Oof! That’s a “not so good to think about” question.

She sighs.

"I don’t think all of them are having that much fun. I can see Jakub jumping in bed with someone, but the rest of them?" She waves her index finger in the air. "No. I see Noah, Bobby and Gary being loyal. As for Ibrahim, well… I’m not holding my breath."

She takes a moment, looking pensive, staring at the card.

"I don’t want to think about any of that. I want to take a break from that place… it’s too intense! And the only thing I don’t want to hear is Hope’s voice... so I might stay here for the rest of the day."

She looks around the Beach Hut, gesturing.

“Couldn’t you leave that girl in there? Did she have to tag along with us?! Not only she brings up the operation thing all-the-time, everyone seems to be worried about her, and her feelings, and her precious little relationship! What about me?! What about… my girl... we exist in this hell hole too, you know?"

Priya enunciates her next sentence.

"Hope - is - not - that - special!!

Exhaling and sniffing violently, she reads the next card.

“How are you feeling about sharing the bed with a new boy?”

She throws the card on the table, looking at the camera with a grin.

"It’s not as fun as sharing it with Noah… At least, my favorite girl is in here, so we can have some fun…"

Without any cards left, she leaves the room, without waiting for the light to flash.

~~

Day 18 – The day of the Dumping.

Four couples got the fewest votes from the public, and that includes Priya and Noah.

Priya looks carefree as she walks in, settling down and throwing her cape on the side, grabbing the cards. She takes a look at the camera before reading it.

“Who do you think will be leaving tonight?”

After taking a deep breath, she speaks slowly, with wild eyes.

"I… I don’t know."

Looking thoughtfully at the card, she starts speaking in a conspiratorial voice.

"I mean, there’s gotta be a way of saving some people. If we have singles, I think they'd be the ones to save the others… which means… four people could be leaving tonight.

With a grin, she continues. "I know who I want to say goodbye… and I know for a fact that Blake girl should be going… I also don’t care about that Elijah guy. He's so annoying."

Her grin goes bigger.

"Jakub is definitely not being saved by Lottie or my girl… they would never." she rolls her eyes "… as for Hope… I don’t see Gary saving her… maybe Chelsea… maybe me."

Priya’s eyes sparkle as she continues talking.

"But Bobby wouldn’t save Hope after that whole operation. We’re closer than he is with Hope… he knows how things would be for Noah from now on, if she stayed…"

She finally puts the card down.

"Yeah… Bobby will probably save me… if he has to save someone, Hope or Chelsea wouldn’t be his top choices…"

Priya gets up, and with one last smile, she leaves, closing the door behind her.


End file.
